Odds and Ends
by foodnetworkstar
Summary: The gang have a few quick encounters. R&R, I beg of you!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this stuff. Steal it!

Inuyasha was walking down the dirt path when Kagome suddenly fell over.

"Kagome?! What just happened?" cried the wonderfully perverted monk. Kagome looked up at him. "I don't know," was what she said.

"How can you not know what happened?" Inuyasha stared in disbelief.

Kagome gazed up at him. "Maybe I just fell in love."

The company was sitting in Kaede's hut when they noticed Shippou was missing. "Come to think of it, he's been missing awhile now." Sango stated, running a comb through Kirara's fur.

Inuyasha suddenly sharply looked into the corner. "He's here."

Kagome gazed up at him. "Who?"

"Naraku?" Miroku grabbed his staff.

"Shippou." Inuyasha growled out.

Out of nowhere, a small black lump hit Inuyasha's head.

"WATA!" cried the ninja clad Shippou.

Inuyasha punted him out the reed door covering.

"Let's hit the road." Miroku stood up, Sango following his lead.

"Agreed." Kagome and Inuyasha left the hut with the other two and the demon cat.

AN: no I have not died.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: mmmmm……popcorn……….. (glances at the lawyers behind) Inuyasha is not mine. :)

Life was good. Or so thought Miroku. Sango. Not so much. Kagome had double-dog (Inuyasha did take a bit of offence when he found out, thus making him run into the forest, his extraordinarily –green-skirt-clad girl chasing after him) to let Miroku grope her an entire day without retaliating. Thing were not so good so far. For her.

The other half of the party life was enjoying himself to the fullest. The gang (minus the two missing crazies) had stopped at a village on the edge of the sea, where geishas were apparently popular. Shippou had so kindly asked Sango why the men were roaming around the 'dolled-up' ladies. Sango chose to preserve his innocence and decided not to tell him anything.

Then again, Miroku's cursed hand was feeling up her backside.

It had made her rather happy that, now he had free range of Sango's assets, the women of the village were being utterly ignored.

Managing to find a house that would let them stay, if Sango got rid of a cockroach issue they were having (why she had stooped so low as to get rid of cockroaches, she blamed Kagome for letting Miroku get to distracted with her), the trio of trouble plus a neko were settling down for the night.

Sango had set herself up next to the fire, being it a cold day in fall. Shippou had found his way next to Kirara and fell asleep fast. Miroku had come up with the brilliant idea to test how far Sango was willing to let him go. And that was pretty far, he soon discovered. Clambering on the futon with her, he latched himself on to her.

Sango sensed him approaching her, but never thought he would go so far as to wrap himself around herself. 'Why not,' she thought as she drifted off to sleep, 'he's my fiancé after all.'

AN: okay-dokie. Someone please review to this. Whether it be to yell at me to update other stories that I have started, or to give me scenarios to blow way out of proportion for this thing, REVIEW PLEASE. I would also accept anyone who was willing to tell me they like to mix mashed potatoes and corn together. Or drink hot sauce, whatever floats your boat.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff, so someone please steal my ideas! This story is going to kill me!!!!

Beauty and the Beast. A tale that nearly everyone knows. Except for George Clooney, he likes goats. Ha, just kidding. Sorta. He does like goats.

Moving on, Inuyasha was the fairest lady in all Japan. Miroku sprouted the biggest butt-chin in all of Japan. People choose to swim to death rather than face the butt-chin. Kagome was the dizziest man-child-girl-ninja-thing. Kagome puked on Mirkou's butt-chin absorbed face. Then Inuyasha ran off with the up-chucking man-child-girl-ninja-thing.

They gave birth to a chocolate bar.

The chocolate bar had a butt-chin.

AN: If someone reviews, I'll give you a virtual High-five.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: OOOOOO look rain deer droppings. (captured by lawyers) WHAT THE HECK????

This is a story about a boy and a girl. I cannot remember their names. They lived happily, I think. Then again, they hated each other. But whatever.

Wait my editor just told me the names.

Inuyasha and…………………Koga?

They were fighting over a girl. The name has slipped has slipped me.

Oh, my editor says its Shippou.

Excuse me for a moment.

(In the background: "ARE YOU POSTIVE THESE ARE THE RIGHT NAMES?"

"Like eight percent positive.")

Screw this. I don't what I'm writing. (Leaves)

(Editor takes over computer)

Inuyasha and Koga soon discover the beauty of homosexuality.

AN: this story is not views on life


End file.
